Where Home Is HIATUS
by xxRyvChan
Summary: Years later after Sasuke betrayed Konoha to join with Orochimaru, he finally came back to the village and was put under probation and house arrest. Seeing his blonde Dobe once more, who is a very successful ANBU and his 24/7 guard, his feelings for her still haven't change. But somewhere out there, someone is after his blonde Dobe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This story is a work of fanfiction. Any references to another fanfiction author's story is coincidental and the storyline is based off of this author's imagination. Haven't been on fanfiction in a long time and much less wrote a story for one. Hope you'll like it!_

**Summary**: _Years later after Sasuke betrayed Konoha to join with Orochimaru, he finally came back to the village and was put under probation and house arrest. Seeing his blonde Dobe once more, who is a very successful ANBU and his 24/7 guard, his feelings for her still haven't change. But somewhere out there, someone is after his blonde Dobe._

.

.

.

**Where Home Is  
_Chapter One_**

Well, hell, now this was not what he was expecting. Onyx eyes stared at the female kunoichi—or rather the Godaime, Tsunade. They were in her office at the Hokage Tower with her glaring at him. So much for a welcome back but it was understandable. At least he thought it was.

"I don't appreciate that you've come back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said, crossing her arms over her large breasts and crossed one of her legs over her the other. "The citizens of Konoha wouldn't want you back but the only way that the village would be safe is for you…"

Sasuke was in a daze but he was also half listening and half not listening to the Hokage. He just wanted to go home, lie in bed and remember why he was such an ass for betraying Konoha and the blonde dobe. Suddenly, a flash of memory came back into his mind. A young short and slender girl with long golden blond hair that reach her buttocks and her amazing sapphire eyes smiling back at him, her arms outstretched beckoning him.

"To be put under house arrest and probation. There will be a guard 24/7 with you, everywhere you go, watching your every move." Tsunade finished.

Blinking, Sasuke stared at Tsunade before saying "I don't care. As long as I'm back that is all I care. I don't care if you have to force me into a cell."

Eyes widening, Tsunade stared at Sasuke for a moment or two before giving in a defeated sigh. "For now, Kakashi will escort you back to your home. You will be on house arrest for three months with a guard with you every moment of the day and night. Tomorrow, I will officially send your probation officer to your home. Dismiss."

Sighing, Sasuke turned around and saw his old Sensei, Kakashi. Kakashi motioned his head towards the door and followed him out into the hallway. Kakashi did a few hand signs before teleporting them to the Uchiha home, that still stood after so many years. When Sasuke went inside, everything was sparkling clean and net. There was no musk and no rotten smell inside of his home.

"Did someone kept this place clean?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi just stood behind Sasuke, staring at the clean home. Yeah, someone did alright. It was _her_. But he didn't want to tell Sasuke that _she _was the one who kept the home clean by coming to the home once a month to clean it. Kakashi knew that _she _still had feelings for the Uchiha. But after all, Sasuke broke her heart after he betrayed Konoah for Orochimaru.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Yeah, someone did."

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Just someone."

"I…see…"

One of Kakashi's brow rose up. Huh, that was strange he thought. Sasuke sounded as if he was expecting someone he knew cleaned the home. Odd indeed.

.

.

.

Sometime during late afternoon, a golden blonde hair girl jogged down the street of Konoha, a bag slung over and across her shoulders. Doing grocery shopping was a hassle after she got back from one of her ANBU missions that took her a week to finish. After dropping off the things at her apartment, she went to the hospital to visit a certain bubble gum pink haired medic.

"Where's Sakura-san?" the blonde girl asked a medic at the front desk.

"She's right just down the hallway to your left on the fifth door." The medic replied.

"Thank you." The blonde girl smiled. She turned to her left and walked down the hallway. After spotting the pink haired medic doing a check on the patients, she called out, "Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired medic whipped around, a huge smile on her face. "Naru-chan! You're back!"

Both girls embraced each other in a bear hug before letting go.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked, as she checked her other patients in the room.

"Great. It was a piece of cake!" Naruko grinned, pumping her fists up in the air.

"That's good." The medic smiled.

"Tomorrow is that time of the month again. Cleaning." Naruko said.

All of a suddenly, Sakura's face turned dark. Her back facing Naruko.

Tilting her head to the side, Naruko stared at her friend's back. "Sakura?"

Whipping around, Sakura reached for one of Naruko's hand and dragged her out of the room and into the quiet hallway of the hospital. "Didn't you hear, Naru?"

"Hear…what?" Naruko asked, frowning. "Did I miss something very important?"

"Tsunade-sama didn't mention anything to you? About him?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"About what? And him, who?" What the heck was Sakura-chan talking about? None of it made any sense to Naruko at all. Did Sakura loose her sleeping beauty again and being a bitch about it?

"Him!" Sakura growled. "He's back in Konoha now!"

"Who is it, dammit?" Naruko finally snapped.

"Sasuke, Naruko! He's back!" Sakura said, watching the expression on her friend's face change into shock.

"What? Wait…you're sure it's really him?" Naruko's voice shook slightly. This can't be true! Sasuke's back in Konoha. But why? Turning around, she was about to run when Sakura stopped her.

"Wait, you can visit him yet!" Sakura gripped Naruko's wrist.

"Why?"

Closing her eyes, Sakura counted to five before answering. "Tsunade-sama has put him under house arrest and tomorrow she will send one of the ANBU's there as a probation officer to watch Sasuke-kun 24/7 for the next three months until he proves that he won't harm the village—Wait! Naruko!"

Naruko ran down the hallway and out the hospital towards the Hokage Tower. This can't be happening. Sasuke was back and why did he come back? And he was under house arrest and on probation for the next three months? Memories started flooding back when he betrayed Konoha. Betrayed everyone. Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Lee, Neji and everyone. He even betrayed…her.

**_His back was facing her. "I love you and I'm sorry."_**

**"_Sasuke-kun! Please! Don't do this!" Naruko cried._**

**"_Good bye, Naruko…"_**

"Shit! Why, Sasuke?" Naruko whispered as she ran up the stairs of the Hokage Tower. She burst through Tsunade's office. "Ba-chan!"

"Naruko?" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, stunned. "What are you doing back here?"

"Is it true that he's back? That Sasuke's back? Tell me!" Naruko was near in tears.

"Be quiet and I'll explain it to you!" Tsunade shouted.

Slowly walking up to the desk, Naruko stared down hard at the Hokage. "Please, tell me. Tell me this isn't a dream, Ba-chan."

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you're not dreaming and yes he's back. But for the safety of this village and those who know him outside the village, Uchiha Sasuke has committed a crime of betraying Konohagakure and siding with Orochimaru."

"A crime? Is that way you put him under house arrest?" Naruko demanded.

"Yes and no. One, he betrayed Konoha. Two, he is a threat to this village after he betrayed Konoha and joined Orochimaru. And three, those who know of him elsewhere may come and try to kill him or take him to their side. It's why I put him under house arrest and Kakashi is with at the moment while I try to decide which ANBU to put on guard 24/7 to watch Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade explained briefly. "We need to get answers from Uchiha Sasuke about the whereabouts of Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto and the Akatsuki. We need someone who's close to—" Her eyes suddenly widened. Tsunade made a connection between Naruko and the Uchiha boy. "Wait…Naruko, I'm going to give you a mission."

"What? Now? But I just got back from another mission! And what are we going to do about Sasuke?" Naruko asked, slamming her palms on top of the desk.

"No, I'm not sending you out to another mission." Tsunade stated. "Your mission now is to be Uchiha Sasuke's probation officer. Watch him 24/7. Be his shadow wherever he goes."

"Wait? Wh-what?" Naruko frowned.

"Basically, you will be living under the same roof as Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade announced. "Tomorrow morning you will head over to the Uchiha household and live there for three months until further notice. Now, go back home and pack your clothes and other things you need." She waved at Naruko to dismiss her.

.

.

.

Later at night, Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, thinking about a certain blonde with sapphire eyes. His dobe. His golden haired girl. He wonders how she looked now after 7 years. They were only in their teens when he betrayed everyone. Did she grew taller or still short? Did her beautiful golden blonde hair grow longer? What was she like how? Sasuke haven't seen her at all when he was brought to the Hokage Tower.

Turning to his side, Sasuke stared at the wall and closed his eyes. "Naruko…" he whispered softly before sleep entered his body, mind and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_This story is a work of fanfiction. Any references to another fanfiction author's story is coincidental and the storyline is based off of this author's imagination. Haven't been on fanfiction in a long time and much less wrote a story for one. Hope you'll like it!_

**Summary**: _Years later after Sasuke betrayed Konoha to join with Orochimaru, he finally came back to the village and was put under probation and house arrest. Seeing his blonde Dobe once more, who is a very successful ANBU and his 24/7 guard, his feelings for her still haven't change. But somewhere out there, someone is after his blonde Dobe._

.

.

.

**Where Home Is  
**_**Chapter Two**_

The next day, Sasuke woke up to find Kakashi in the living room, reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Rolling his eyes upward, the onyx eye Uchiha stalked into the kitchen to grab a couple tomatoes and started to dice them in a smooth fluid motion with a knife. He headed back to the living room after he was done then opened the shoji door then sat down staring into the mass field of garden. Taking a breath into his lungs, he let it all out. Somehow, Sasuke was content. He felt like he was home but something was missing. Or rather, _someone _was missing from his life. Then, a flash of memory of a golden blonde hair flashed through his mind.

"_Sasuke!"_

Smiling at the memory, he picked up a piece of tomato and then popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the tomato.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Kakashi said from behind him, still reading his "book".

"Hn…" Sasuke shook his head before popping another piece of tomato into his mouth.

"Tsunade-sama has already decided who your probation officer is. She will be here sometime later today." Kakashi tilted his head to the side when the boy didn't reply back. Shrugging off, he went over to the sofa and sat down reading.

"Do you know who my _probation officer _is?" Sasuke solemnly asked.

"You'll meet her soon." Kakashi said, smiling sadly under his mask.

One of these days, Sasuke will so rip that annoying black mask from Kakashi's face and see how his sensei looks like.

.

.

.

Later that day standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom, Naruko tugged at the hem of her bright neon orange shirt that hung past her shapely thighs. Still half naked with only her shirt and panties, Naruko brushed her bangs with her fingers before heading out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to put on some pants. God, why did Ba-chan have to make her as Sasuke's probation officer! She was one of the ANBU leaders but damn that Ba-chan for making her suspended from work for a while! Ba-chan better pay her a raise too!

Huffing, Naruko slammed the bedroom on her way out with her bag slung over her shoulders.

_Well, I guess it's time to head out and see him…_she thought.

Outside her apartment, two ANBU's waited for Naruko.

"Kitsune-sama." One of the ANBU's greeted quietly, using her ANBU name.

Gesturing her head, they escorted her to the Uchiha Household. It took a while to get to the household and when they walked through the gates, Naruko's heart was beating so hard and fast that it felt like it was going to burst from her chest and fall on the ground.

"Stop. I'll go in by myself. I'll motion to you two to leave when it's safe to do so, got it?" She told them.

Both ANBU's nodded and stayed at the entrance of the gate while she made her way towards the door of Sasuke's home.

_Sasuke…I'm going to see Sasuke again. After all these years, I'm finally going to see him._ She thought. What was she going to say to him? What will he say to her? She wasn't prepared to see him yet nor greet him. Like as if she was going to greet him with _'Hi, you forsaken bastard!'_ or_ 'Teme! How ya been?' _or better yet _'I'm your probation officer. Let's not kill each other, okay?'_. Wiping her now sweaty hands on her shirt, Naruko cleared her throat when she stood in front of the door, preparing to knock.

Closing her eyes, she counted to five.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

Naruko opened her eyes, raised her fist and knocked twice. When no one answered the door, she was prepared to knock again when the door jerked wide open, making a breeze pass her face. Eyes widening, her sapphire eyes met dark onyx eyes that stared back at her.

_Oh, fuck—_Naruko quickly took four steps back.

"Na…ruko?" Sasuke spoke.

His voice so deep and rich that it sent tingling sensations from her head to her toe. Naruko was sure she was being seduced by his voice only.

Sasuke eyed the blonde girl in front of him. Oh, how little she changed. Well…minus the fact that her hair grew a little bit longer, she probably grew a couple inches and well, _hell_! Even Dobe's mini A-cup breasts grew to what? C-cup breasts! Staring in awe, Sasuke took in Naruko's beauty, carving her etched into his mind. Her ugly bright orange shirt was so damn large; it can fit two of her. It hung well over the swell of her breasts and down to her knees. Her khaki's hid almost from prying eyes unless you can detect that tiny black inch just right below the end of her shirt. Her golden blonde hair was loose and long down past her hips.

Naruko gave Sasuke a frown, wondering what was so damn surprising that he was gawking at her as if he'd seen something he shouldn't have. "What?" she snapped.

Sasuke mentally shook his mind. "I…Uh…I'm…" _Fuck!_ An Uchiha shouldn't stammer and gawk like a little girl! His ego pride was hurt already!

"Sasuke…?"

He swallowed, as if he swallowed a lump of rock. She was staring up at him with her brilliant and irritated sapphire eyes, her hands on her hips. Then he blurted "You grew bigger."

"What?" Her frown deepened. "Of course I grew bigger! It's not like I'm going to stay short forever!"

"No, I mean…" Sasuke cleared his throat, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Your breasts…They grew bigger when I last saw you."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Naruko heard Kyuubi laughing. But slowly, Sasuke's words seeped into her mind, finally registering what he said. About her breasts. Her face turned bright red and all the way down her neck. "You—You—You! BASTARD!" Naruko screamed her hand almost contacting the damn Uchiha's face until he caught it in his large hand, stopping her. "You! God forsaken Uchiha!"

Finally turning bright red, Sasuke continued to hold Naruko's hand in his until two ANBU's appeared. One behind him and one behind Naruko.

"Kitsune-sama!" One of them sounded concern. "Are you alright?"

"What have you done to her, Uchiha?" The one behind Sasuke asked, nipping the back of his neck with a kunai. "Tell me, now!"

Sasuke winced when he felt the tip of the kunai cut his neck gently, a trickle of blood forming already.

"He didn't do anything!" Naruko defended him. "Nothing happened! I was just surprised and all. Please, retreat back now."

"Are you sure?" The one behind her asked.

"Yes. Now leave me and Uchiha Sasuke. I will do my duty from here on out. You're both dismissed." Naruko said.

Both ANBU's vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke and her alone at the front door.

.

.

.

Both of them were sitting in the living room, on the ground. Both stared at the floor for a very long time. Neither said or greeted each other. Well, they did earlier but it wasn't what either expected to happen.

Naruko however…

_Damn that teme! Can't believe he actually said my breasts grew BIGGER! Like, hell, not that it changes anything! I mean, I'm a girl after all! _Naruko fumed silently.

In the back of her mind, Kyuubi continued to laugh as if the world was already ending. _**Ah, kit! That poor sucker of the Uchiha merely complimented on you! I mean, sure I would agree. He does have a good eye sight.**_

_Shut it, Kyuu! _Naruko slammed her palms on the floor, making Sasuke jerk back.

_**Hey, he only said your breasts grew bigger. I must say, you're one sexy blonde, kitten. **_Kyuubi laughed even more.

A vein was ready to pop on Naruko's head as she continued to fume.

While Sasuke tried to figure out why Naruko was so quiet, her face red and well, it looked like she was angry at him for something. Rewinding what happened earlier finally registered his mind. Eyes widening, he mentally slapped himself. _Oh, shit…I just had to tell her that her breasts grew bigger. Well, it is a sight to begin with. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Well…

"I'm sorry…" he muttered. God, he hates apologizing to people. Never once in his life he apologized. Well, maybe to Itachi when he was still a kid but that was only once!

"What?" Jerking her head up from staring at the floor, Naruko stared wide eyed at Sasuke. Did she hear him right? He was saying sorry to her? "Say what?" One brow rose up.

"I said, I'm sorry." Sasuke huffed, narrowing his eyes and glaring daggers at the blonde sitting across from him.

"You? Sorry?" Clutching her stomach, Naruko laughed, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "You, of all people in Konoha telling me that you're sorry? That's too funny!" Rolling on the floor, she continued to laugh, making Sasuke glower at her even more.

_Dammit! Now, she's laughing at me! _Sasuke made a 'tsk' sound. "Hey, at least I said I was sorry. Stop—Dammit, Naruko! I said stop." He scooted over to her then pinned her arms at her side. He stared down at her.

Naruko immediately stopped. Her eyes stared up at Sasuke. Goodness, he was too close to her! His face was inching close to her, too. God…she could lose herself in his endless onyx eyes. Somehow, her heart started to beat faster once again. Her head starteed to feel fuzzy as well as her whole body started to do that tingling feeling sensation again.

_He is so…He's too close! _Naruko screamed in her mind at the sudden realization.

_**Maybe you should give him a kiss? **_Kyuubi questioned her.

_What? No! He's my friend! _Naruko panicked.

_**Didn't you tell him long ago that you liked him? **_

_That was only because I like him as friend! Not like a…L…L…L…_How she hated saying the "L" word. _Not like a…Lover!_ That was too damn hard to say.

_**Suit yourself, kit…**_

"Too close…" Naruko mumbled a moment later.

Blinking, Sasuke asked, "Too close, what?"

"You're too close! Move!" Naruko snapped, twisting herself but at the same time, one of her knees jerked up and yeah, it was not something that Sasuke expected. Much less getting kicked between his—

"Ow! Dammit, Dobe!" Sasuke fell beside Naruko, pressing his knees together. "Dammit, Dobe, why did you have to kick me _there_?"

"Well, geez, teme, didn't you ever think that you were shoving your face close enough to make the person cross-eyed?" Naruko yelled, eyes glowering at the crumbled Sasuke on the floor. "Sheesh!" Standing up, she stalked into the hallway then paused. "Where's the kitchen?" She barked.

"Three doors down to your right…" Sasuke muttered, still wincing from the pain of getting kicked. "What are you going to do in the kitchen?" He called out.

"Lunch!" Was her reply.

What a day, Sasuke thought with a smile that was creeping up on his face. His heart and soul felt…very content. Just being with his blonde Dobe made him happy. That hole deep inside of his heart as well as his soul was getting filled already, slowly.

"Naru…" Sasuke whispered with a content and happy sigh flopped on to his back, an arm over his forehead, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.


	3. SNEEK PEAK PREVIEW OF NEW STORY

~BEFORE DAWN A NEW DAY ARRIVES~  
**~Sneek Peak Preview~**  
**  
**Pairing: Sasuke**x**Naruto (Yaoi)**  
****  
**Hey guys, this is a sneek peak preview of my next new story. :) I was listening to my Naruto OST music playlist and  
somehow this idea came into my mind and I just had to write out the prologue. Here is the prologue for you to read!  
I'll officially submit **Before Dawn a New Day Arrives** when I post up **Where Home Is**.

* * *

**~PROLOGUE~  
**_**And So His Nightmare Begins…**_

_A sword was held against his neck, his obsidian eyes stared at those beautiful sapphire eyes with golden blond hair. Those pure blue sapphire eyes that held no regret in them, stared back down at him. Why? Why is going to sacrifice his own freedom for his own? He could've ran when chaos broke out in the hideout—the Akatsuki hideout. But, no, he chose to stay here with him and face the consequences that will soon fall upon him._

"_Why…?" he asked hoarsely, his obsidian eyes staring up at sapphire eyes._

"_Because I care. Because you're one of Konoha's. Because you're Sasuke…Especially, because I love you…" sapphire eyes replied back sadly._

"_No…" One of Sasuke's hand reached out, trying to reach towards Naruto—_

_Half screaming and groaning, Sasuke looked down at the paper dagger that had pierced into his hand. Whipping his head around, he glared at the pale lavender woman, who held a sword against his neck. Grimacing in pain, he turned his head back to Naruto._

"_This is for the best…My freedom exchanged for yours…" the blonde whispered._

"_I don't care!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Such a tragedy, Sasuke…" Uchiha Madara said, jerking the chains that bound Naruto's wrists, neck and ankles and lead him to the extracting ground, that was a couple feet away from Sasuke. "I need the power of Kyuubi no Yoko and the rest of the tailed beasts to control world…"_

"_No! Stop!" Sasuke struggled against the bonds that held him down to the cold hard floor._

_He watched as Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, giving a last look. Madara and Naruto stood in the center of the extracting ground, staring at each other. Sasuke continued to look on, his chakra and energy seemed to drain every minute._

"_Naruto…" His eyes stung as tears threatened to fall. "Don't do this! I'm not worth it at all!"_

_Shaking his head, Naruto stared at Sasuke and grinned. "You're worth everything."_

_Then, everything went into slow motion. Madara performing hand seals, his hand thrust into Naruto's tomach. Naruto screaming in pain. Red chakra burst through Naruto's body, whipping at everything and everyone. So much anger…sadness…_

**Death…**

**Naruto…Dead…**

**Dead…**

**Dead Naruto…**

"_Naruto…?" he whispered, his eyes widening then, "NARUTO!"_

Gasping for breath, obsidian eyes stared up at the dark ceiling. Sweat broke out from his forehead. Slowly sitting up on the bed, obsidian eyes stared down at his clutched hands that held the sheet. "Naruto…" he whispered sadly.

* * *

Eyes jerking open, golden eyes stared ahead at an old ancient descriptive wall pillar. Long silver hair flowed down both shoulders and all the way down to the cold floor. The young woman stood up from her futon and walked over to pool, her golden eyes staring down at the surface of the water, seeing images of a dark haired boy with red eyes and a beautiful golden blond hair with sapphire eyes. The golden blond hair boy—there was a bright golden light surrounding him…Something about him will change the world and its people and everything will end before he can change the world.

"The beginning will end for them. The golden light will fade from this world…" Tears flowed from her eyes and dropped into the pool.

There was a knock at the end of the chamber. "My Lady?" A soft voice spoke out. "Are you alright?"

Turning towards the door, she told the other person of the other side, "Prepare to leave tomorrow morning. We're going to Konohagakure no Sato."

"Yes, my Lady."

Turning around, the woman trotted over the other side of the chamber, stopping in the middle of an old carved floor with writings that appeared in circles with writings going outwards around the whole chamber. "The time has come for the world to grow…For the people to grow from their mistakes and create a new world," she whispered before clasping her hands together, closing her eyes and prayed, her body glowing softly.


End file.
